Big Hero 6 stay at Five Night's At Freddy's
by Basilgarrad
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been opened in San Frantokyo for a while but closed under mysterious circumstances. Now someone has taken the job and is about to go on a ride. (Note the movie characters will appear as well places but aren't in the main story(I didn't want to have to kill one :( ))


**_Author Note: This will be far more intelligent animatronics and also Mike Schmidt has been killed and stuffed into an extra costume. The Pizzeria is Five Night's At Freddy's 3(At least what I am hoping it will be) Also every animatronic is there. That's pretty much,…._**

**_BALLOON BOY STOLE MY FLASHLIGHT!? S*** I'M SCREWED!?_**

**_The Recruitment._**

I sat at a table eating my pizza. It was pretty good place and quite. Not too many people came to Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Not after all the rumors but I didn't believed them and it made it sweeter to come here. I took a drink of my soda eying the animatronic Chica. I couldn't tell if she was a cheerleader or not? Her hip area either screamed panties if you were a pervert or mini-skirt. But I didn't stare.

"Solaris respond. I am tired of being out here."

I put a hand to my ear "Not yet WheelHack. Beside's the manager won't let me bring pets in."

She muttered something but I ignored it. A woman came up to me.

"Would you like another slice?"

I looked at the menu carefully. Another slice of pepperoni sounded good. I took out my wallet and immediately scowled. There was nothing left. I was flat out broke.

Great.

I sighed putting it away "No thanks."

She leaned forward. The place was dead, it usually was because no one came into eat and it was nearly dark. When the place closed no one wanted to be here. They were scared of the animatronics.

I looked at Balloon boy carefully. He was the only one I didn't get. What was he supposed to do? Give out balloons?

"Hey listen, we got a job slot open." The woman said "Simple enough. Come in and work the night watchman job."

I looked at her then tilted my head "I thought you already hired someone."

"Mike quit from what I heard." She said calmly "We haven't seen him sent a week back. The pay isn't great but it's got good benefits."

"Such as?"

She motioned to the pizzas "All you can eat."

I looked at the pizzas then her "Can I bring anything during the night shift?"

She looked at me carefully "If you're interested I'll call the manager."

I looked at the animatronics then her "Works for me. I've got the summer off so nothing much is happening."

Yeah it's been pretty dead. Not too many criminals and not much inventing. I could use the extra money to boot.

(Foxy's P.O.V.)

I looked out of Pirate's cove at this new boy. He was coming to work here? Perhaps he wasn't scared off by the messages we sent him. The Puppet had given us our mission. The others would be alerted tonight of this news.

I eyed up the boy. His black hair was on the longer side and he was of decent height. I chuckled softly moving back before he looked at me.

He may fit in a spare Balloon Boy costume when we get him. Balloon Boy said he wanted a friend so now he'll get one.

(Solaris's P.O.V.)

The manager came out. A fat shot man who looked like Oliver Hardy except for the mustache and fine suit. He wore jeans and a T-shirt with the company's logo. He had the right hat though.

He looked at me for a moment then smiled "Listen sent this is a summer job we're going to give you a little less. Also because of the benefit of free food and drinks as an employee on the night watch."

I leaned forward "Do you mind if I bring a few things? You know spare flashlight, batteries, the usual night watchman things."

He nodded smiling like he had received a great gift "Of course. Also your office has two new doors we installed. They work well but rely on electricity to remain shut."

Weird design flaw "Alright and also what am I getting paid?"

"A hundred and forty dollars sound alright?"

I looked at him carefully then nodded "Sounds pretty good. But it'll only be for a while. Once school starts I won't be able to stay late or anything."

The man merely nodded "Fine, fine. Just sign these documents and go."

I looked at them carefully. It seemed like the usual but I had the feeling something was watching me as I signed the documents.

When I got up and began leaving I saw a flash of something moving behind the curtain of Pirate's Cove. I walked up to it slowly when I heard a whine from outside. I stepped back shaking my head.

WheelHack would kill me if I was waiting any longer now. Also considering that she wanted an upgrade today. I think she's been waiting a long time.

(Foxy P.O.V.)

I smiled slightly as the boy left. Tonight would be his last night if we had anything to do with it. No one would be there to save him. No one here to rescue him. We'd have the final laugh.

I turned to the others. Toy Freddy's eyes shifted to me then back to the front. That was all I needed to see.

Freddy would know what to do when the night time came and hopefully we'd get him in one night. When they made it through it was annoying to know that they had gotten away.

I moved into position and closed my eyes switching myself off for some rest. Tonight would be the night we destroy them.

**_Hope you liked the first chapter. Solaris and WheelHack are OCs I made for a Big Hero 6 RP. Please leave a review. Also this isn't going to explain anything but perhaps it will give some clues._**

**_Have a good one!_**


End file.
